


Twisted, Part Four

by exbex



Series: Twisted [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Dark, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Twisted, Part Four

Vecchio finishes his last vodka shot and slides the clip into the gun. He curses under his breath as his hand shakes a little. It’s all manner of stupid, but after a night like this, he needs to see that mix of fear and arousal.

Kowalski’s already hard and leaking, cuffed to the headboard with his t-shirt hiked up and the jeans that are pulled down just enough. There’s a flash of absolute terror in his eyes, before realization gives way to lust, and he pushes himself up to take more of it in. Vecchio’s finger is poised just above the trigger, safety on.

In his mind he gets an image of Kowalski sliding a gun just like this into a holster, and decides that he’s not drunk enough.

He barely hears Kowalski’s teeth clicking against the barrel as he yanks it out, barely registers that he’s pushing his pants out of the way as he straddles Kowalski and rams his cock into his mouth, shoving his head against the pillow. Vecchio doesn’t stop until the choking sounds beneath him become panicked.

He looks in the mirror the next morning and can’t remember the last time his eyes were so bloodshot.


End file.
